Grimm
by Samanthabaker
Summary: Maka Albarn finds herself struggling to survive in a world that has been consumed by Madness. Soul Evans is stuck in a similar position but his view is much darker. Can they protect their sanity, or do they even want to? Full sum inside. Rated M for gore


This idea won't leave me alone! I swear to god it will haunt me until I die so I'm sorry but I just had to get written down. Anyways this is only a prolog and I refuse to put anything else out until I finish Nevada Heat which will be soon, I promise. Anyways you don't need to drop any reviews if you don't want to since this is probably frustrating but if you do then as always I'll be very grateful. If your review happens to hold suggestions that I find exceptionally intriguing I will PM you and incorporate it into my story, giving you credit of course. So anyways without farther ado here is my story! This is my very first AU story so I'm going to give it my all and I'm terribly sorry if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater in any way. This is the only time I will say this but it holds true through out the story.

Full Summary:

When everyone around you has turned into monsters that seem unstoppable you have little choice left but to learn how to defend yourself. The situation becomes even more trying when you yourself have become infected. It seems as though you should be running out of time but instead you find yourself reacting in different and even more bizarre ways than the rest. Now you're running from those that are free from the Madness as well, lest you become their test subject. This is where eighteen year old Maka Albarn finds herself, fighting for every breath she takes and struggling to maintain her morals that are the only thing that keep her from being swallowed whole. She's left with no other choice but to fight against it. However, to another being infected but maintaining your sanity is worse than becoming a single minded creature of the night that lusts for only one thing: blood. Nineteen year old Soul Evans finds his thoughts taking him to a much more grim conclusion, unafraid of the twisted and murderous path he seems to be wandering even farther down. That is at least until he has a face off with a dangerous emerald eyed stranger who understands him better than he'd care to admit. When he discovers that she has demons of her own that she refuses to loose against he begins to become more and more intrigued with the blonde haired angle of death until it becomes a deadly game. What will become of the two when both find that their sanity is slowly beginning to ebb away? Only time will tell, but be warned. Sometimes destiny works in twisted ways that are more likely to kill you than allow you happiness ever again.

**PROLOG:**

_Maka Albarn:_

_People on the news were screaming behind the blonde haired lady whose picture flickered as the screen became fuzzy. Worried viridian eyes squinted as if that might make the image become clearer but it did nothing to help. What was being relayed to her was atrocious; the world as she'd known it for the past seventeen years of her life had come to a screeching halt leaving Earth's inhabitants in a mad scramble. _

"_Maka turn off that damn TV." A frustrated woman's voice commanded from behind her. "You shouldn't be watching the news and you know it. It's forbidden." _

_Maka's finger twitched and the outside world was lost to her, she glanced over her shoulder to stare blankly at the shadow of her mother: Kami Albarn. Kami had always been strong and independent, she never drank or gave up on anything. She'd been Maka's idol and the balance in her unstable life. _

_That was no longer the case though, this woman before her held fear in her dark green eyes, her once beautiful blonde hair tied in a giant knot. She held a glass of something foul smelling in her trembling grip and Maka grimaced as Kami brought it to her pale lips greedily sucking up the contents. _

_She turned her back on her mother standing up from the couch with a heavy sigh. She turned to face her, her lips parting to say something. She had to make her mother understand that she absolutely needed to know what was happening beyond the barricaded doors and windows of their rotting home. No matter the price she needed to understand. _

_This whole mess had been started with good intentions, trying to better the living conditions of humans. It had come in the form of a cure for the new strain of influenza that had struck the previous summer and had left thousands dead in its wake. _

_At first it was a huge accomplishment, everyone who was sick got better and just as it was about to be declared a success something happened, something unfathomable._

_It was only one case; one of the original receivers of the cure had started to act peculiar. The daughter of a family in California who had been desperate for any sort of help they could get their hands on. She was becoming increasingly aggressive and her apatite was sporadically changing, her retinas changed color and her skin became unusually pale. _

_At first the family was in denial, claiming that was nothing wrong with their child, until they returned home on August 21st to a scene of carnage. They had left the girl with her little brother to go out to retrieve groceries for diner since she had told her parents that she was feeling hungry again. When they walked through the door they were greeted with broken glass and droplets of blood staining the white carpet. _

_At first they thought that one of the children had broken a vase and had cut themselves. Worried they searched the rest of the house, as they got deeper into their home they were greeted with broken furniture and more blood, much more. It was splattered on the walls and there were handprints on different pieces of the ruined furnishings. Finally they came across what appeared to have been a massive struggle; leading away from the wreck was a trail of bloody skid markers. _

_Fearing for their lives the couple followed the trail to the kitchen their eyes falling onto something that would forever be burned into the back of their minds. Their daughter covered in gore crouching over the mangled corpse of her little brother. Eating him. _

_Mortified they managed to knock her out without being harmed themselves and dragged her to the nearest hospital. When they told the doctor what had happened he didn't believe them at first but when he saw the girl he immediately placed her in quarantine and took blood samples. What he found was terrifying. The cure that had been administered to so many was altering the original virus and turning it into something much more sinister. The mixture of chemicals and bacteria was eating away at the brain causing severe violence and altering the human diet, along with slowly reversing a person's humanity until they had none left. _

_It also changed eye color and the skin became colorless and sensitive to sunlight, doctors later discovered that the virus caused albinism due to the altering of DNA. But people had more to worry about than that, no one would release the number of people who had been treated with the cure or give away locations due to the fear of a mass murder, instead they allowed it to become a mass slaughter. Within three months more than a half a million people had been infected and it was learned that there was a possibility that the virus was spreading through the air and not just through being bitten. _

_The chaos that ensued after that left cities in ruins and everyone turned on each other, you could no longer trust anyone but yourself. _

_Maka's parents had decided to lock themselves away with her in their home to prevent the virus from finding a way in but Maka had never believed that this would succeed. And she, of course, was right._

"_Mama look," Maka began begging any god who would listen to make her mother understand. "I need…"_

_Suddenly a loud crash echoed through their house and Maka's lips froze her words stuck in her throat. Her eyes darted to the hallway that led into the small living room they were currently standing in. A chill rushed up her spine and her gut twisted in an uncomfortable way. Something was wrong. _

_Her eyes were glued to the mouth of the hallway as an eerie quiet settled all around them making the air hard to breathe. Then there was the faint sound of something being dragged, labored breathing and hacking. The closer the sound got the wider Maka's eyes stretched her pupils dilating until they were barely visible pin points in a sea of jade. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears her breathing nearly stilled. _

_Something inside her snapped or clicked, depending on how you look at it, and suddenly it was like every nerve ending in her body was on alert the instinct of flight or fight peaking and consuming everything else. _

_When it finally came it still hurt her even though she knew what was looming in the shadows. Slowly a bone pale hand with fingers like claws wrapped around the corner dragging the haggard body of her farther with it. His red hair clung to his skin and his normally eager blue eyes shone red, blood red. A scream tore its way through Kami's throat at the sight, the creature's hollow stare falling on her._

_It was only a second before it attacked, lunging for her jugular and digging its dirty nails into her soft skin. As his force dragged them both down the crystal cup flew from her grasp, the glass landing on the wood and shattering from the impact as the liquid inside left the confinements of the goblet, splattering with a sickening sound on the wall nearby. The scream was cut off in a stomach-turning gurgle as teeth sank into flesh and tore. Blood bubbled in her mother's throat a single line of scarlet running from the corner of her cracked lips. Her eyes rolled to her daughter the silent cry for help overwhelming. _

"_Momma!" Maka shrieked as her father pulled away from her, gore smeared around his mouth. _

_He looked at her before slowly rising to his feet. Stumbling backwards Maka turned on her heel and ran listening as he crashed after her. Grabbing the door frame for support Maka flung herself into the kitchen her nimble fingers grasping for the drawer handle. Gripping it tightly she tore it open and clutched a butcher knife in her slender digits. _

_Suddenly she felt something tear into the sensitive skin of her shoulder making her cry out in pain. Desperate to be free she viciously slammed the blade into the warm wall of flesh behind her, tearing into the skin. With a scream of agony her shoulder was released and Maka whirled around blindly slashing and stabbing at whatever she could reach. _

_Finally after what felt like an eternity Maka cracked open her eyes to face what she had done, her fathers mangled body lie on the tiled floor of the kitchen his eyes vacant and blood seeping from virtually every pore of his body. He had multiple stab wounds to the heart and his abdomen was torn open, the muscle slashed through allowing the entrails to seep out. _

_Maka felt herself gag and flung her body away, clasping her clean hand over her mouth and bending over, her body wracked by dry heaves. Standing up weakly her dreary gaze fell on the entrance to the hallway leading back to the living room. Wearily she closed her eyes and struggled to her feet making her body respond to her commands._

_Her mother's seemingly lifeless body lay mangled in the middle of the carpet the eyes that were so similar to Maka's own were dull. Dropping to her knees Maka felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she raised her hands clasped around the handle of the knife above her mother's chest. With a sob she plunged the blade into her body before removing it only to burry it again in flesh again. _

_And again. _

_And again._

_And again. _

_Shakily Maka stood up, crimson blood dripping off of the steel blade as she hovered over her mothers corpse. Her grip tightening around the handle until her knuckles turned white as she slowly made her way towards the bathroom. Stepping inside she silently shut the door behind her and clicked the lock into place, not daring to look in the mirror. Dropping the tainted weapon to the floor with a clatter she looked down at herself splattered with the blood and gore of her only family members. _

_Her father. _

_Her mother. _

_Suddenly Maka felt her stomach lurch and she dropped to her knees as she clutched cool porcelain and miserably emptied everything she had into the toilet. When she was finally done it was like she had nothing left inside her, she was hollow. Shutting the lid she flushed it all away and stood up reaching for the medical supply kit under the sink. Yanking it open she rummaged through it until she found a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a needle with thick black thread and a roll of white gauze. _

_Pulling her tattered top over her head Maka uncapped the bottle and rolled up her shirt before stuffing it in her mouth and clamping down on it. Taking a deep breath through her nose she poured some of the clear liquid onto the bite mark, her pained scream muffled by the fabric in her mouth. Setting down the bottle and screwing the cap back on she threaded the black thread through the needle and turned so that she could see the wound better making sure that he eyes stayed only on it. _

_Carefully she stuck the needle through her skin and began to stitch closed the wound. Tears rolled freely down her face but she continued on knowing that the gash would take far too long to close on its own. Finally finishing she dropped the needle on the counter and removed the shirt from her mouth with her good arm. Shakily she grabbed the roll of gauze and began to wrap it around her shoulder tearing the end with her teeth before she taped it into place. _

_Gently she put her shirt back on wincing when it pulled at her fresh wound and stitches and flicked off the lights before crawling into the bathtub and wrapping her arms securely around her body. She shut her eyes tightly. _

_And waited, for whatever would come next._

_Soul Evans:_

_When the pandemic struck I couldn't believe it at first. The world that I'd wished for so long to end finally was and it wasn't going out without a fight. My parents of course ran right to the government demanding that they protect our family. _

_If that's really what you want to call it. _

_They were furious when they were turned away, being told that there was no way that they knew of to protect anyone from the virus. We were all on our own. Shortly after one of our maids was bitten by her son who had contracted the disease and my father shot her for coming into our house and seeking help. Paranoid that we all may have it he had us all quarantined. _

_Days turned to weeks and I could hear my brother Wes going mad through the wall. _

_Whether it was from being alone or the disease I'm not sure but I do know that after awhile it got strangely silent and I could no longer hear any noise coming from the house. My crimson eyes stayed trained on the door for hours on end waiting for anything, anything at all to happen._

_But it never did. _

_I'm not sure how much time passed before I finally fell ill, I don't really remember much from before this happened. Not that I mind. Call me cruel but I didn't really care that all of my family had probably died. Except for Wes, but even that sadness was been dulled until it barely even mattered anymore. __All I can focus on are the shakes that wrack my entire frame, the cold sweat that drips down my back and the pain in my throat. I stay curled up on the rug in my bathroom as wave after wave of nausea rolls over me pulling me farther away from my body. _

_I wait for my sanity to be lost, to not have to think about this crazy lust screaming through my body, to give into the rage and hatred that clouds my brain and controls my thoughts. All I want to do is kill but I can't until my sanity is gone. _

_I waited to become the monster I've secretly been yearning to be for so long._

_But I never did. _

What do you think? Sorry I didn't make Soul's prolog very long but the main focus of the story really is Maka for now, we'll learn all about Soul later when they meet. However I think that I captured Soul's twisted personality quiet well in his few lines, tell me if you disagree. I won't be offended because as far as I'm concerned feed back is feed back whether it's good or bad. Anyways review if you'd like and don't be afraid to throw some ideas around. I would be overjoyed if that was the case.

See you next time!


End file.
